Harry Potter and the Lunar Disciples
by moonbeam2006
Summary: After the battle with Voldemort, Harry loses a good friend. Emotionally disturbed he disappears from the world and join a secret organization.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Please forgive me as I am new to uploading and using the service so I am learning and before this story is done I should be proficient enough at it. Here is the prologue and first chapter please read and review)

PROLOGUE

In the dark of night around the midnight hour there was young girl with dirty, blonde hair and large protuberant, silver eyes that appeared to glow in the dark. She was searching for something and the rumors said it was to be found in this area. Though most believe it does not exist, this young girl knew and believed with all her heart that it is real. She was searching for the horn of the extremely rare Fluggie. The Fluggie is a magical creature and its horn has the ability to cure depression and ease guilt and emotional pain. She wanted to find it desperately to help an old friend of hers from school who had been really nice to her when no one else would. This young man had been emotionally traumatized by the final battle with Voldemort. Though she wouldn't admit to it she was deeply in love with this young man. You see he blamed himself for the young girl who Voldemort killed and it snapped something inside of him that sent him off the deep end. He went out and ruthlessly slaughter every death eater he found and even those who were used and weren't even death eaters were slaughtered. One day the young man just disappeared and was never seen from again. The girl however knew that one day she would find and be able to see her man again.

During her search the young man who she thought about constantly was walking down a dark alley looking for more death eaters to take his rage out on. He happened to run into another young man who recognized this young man's talent and asked him to join a secret organization that is dedicated to preventing another mad wizard like Voldemort from gaining power. The man said his name was Sano and he wanted this young man to join the fight. Seeing an opportunity here the young man agrees with Sano and starts his introduction into the organization. He was trained as an agent and was a damn good one. He completed all his missions with ruthless efficiency and he was not afraid to do whatever it takes to complete his missions. He worked alone for people feared his anger and what that anger did to him and anyone who happened to tick him off. He didn't care much so he just did his job as effectively as he could and collected his paycheck.


	2. The Interview

His new mission however was to meet with a reporter who had been nosing around their turf and under the guise of an interview he was to murder this reporter to keep their secret hidden. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron where the interview was going to be held wearing a long, black hooded robe that made him look identically to the Grim Reaper of muggle legend. He walked into the interview room with his weapon hidden but poised to strike at the first and best opportunity. He walked into the room and when he saw the reporter he nearly fainted from the shock. "What is Luna doing here" he thought to himself and then it hit him. She was a reporter for The Quibbler and was the reporter who was going to be interviewing him. "How am I going to complete this mission, I can't kill Luna she means too much to me and she looks pretty damn hot in that reporter outfit" I thought hastily and started thinking of possible options.

"Are you alright sir, you seem a bit distant should I come back another time?" The reporter asked

"No this is good I was just thinking of something." I reply

"Alright then have a seat and we shall get started." "First off may I ask what your name is?" "My name is Luna Lovegood and I am a reporter for The Quibbler."

"I would prefer to keep an anonymous name because I don't want people to know who I am" I say in a rough voice to keep Luna from recognizion it. He had his dagger ready to hit her in the throat but something stayed his hand.

"What is the name of the organization you work for?" Luna asked

He knew he shouldn't give that away but just looking into her beautiful silver eyes made his resolve weaken greatly so he said "We are called Lunar Disciples and we are a group dedicated to stopping evil and preventing dark wizards from rising to power." "Our goal is to prevent another Voldemort from taking power."

"Interesting, were you there for the fight against Voldemort?" Luna asks

"We were founded after the final battle with Voldemort." He winced from the memory but his Occlumency training had instantly blocked out that emotion and Luna never noticed it.

"Have you ever met Harry Potter?" "A boy like him would be an invaluable addition to an organization like yours no doubt." Luna asked

"I have worked very close with Mr. Potter ever since I joined the organization." "They taught me things that have been really very helpful and I am truly grateful for that." I knew I should shut up but I just couldn't refuse to answer one of her questions.

"How would one join Lunar Disciples if they were interested?" Luna asked

"Generally we seek out individuals we feel have a special aura around them. If they have this aura we will take them and train them in our ways." "Mr. Potter is a member of Lunar Disciple because we got lucky to run into him in a dark alley one day."

"Could you introduce me to Harry Potter because I would so like to meet him" Luna said dreamily.

I should have kept my hood up and not reveal myself but the longing in her silver eyes to see me was more then I could bear. I pulled down my hood and said "Hello Luna, I am right here and it is good to see you again."

"Harry!" She screamed and ran around the table to hug me.

"Back off Luna, there will not be any hugging." I reply harshly

"What's wrong aren't you glad to see me because I am glad to see you again." Luna said excitedly

"No, you have out me in a situation and I am torn between my mission and my friendship with you Luna." I say and I pull out a dagger and advanced towards Luna.

"Harry what are you doing?" "Why are you advancing on me with this dagger?" You're not going to kill me are you? "Please Harry forget your mission and run away with me." "I want to be with you because I love you." Luna said desperately

"I am sorry Luna but Lunar Disciples has done so much for me that I can't just run out on them now." "I am afraid I have to kill you as much as I really don't want to do it." I say while pinning Luna against the wall and holding a dagger to her throat.

"I promise I will not publish this story nor tell anyone about your organization." "You can even put a memory charm on me if you wish." "Just let me stay with you forever Harry." Luna says desperately.

"That sounds tempting but memory charms can be broken and seeing as I am constantly travelling for my missions, there's no way I can possibly let you be with me. " "I don't want you to see what I have become and my missions are generally very dangerous." "I can't expose you to that so I must kill you." I reply "We have many enemies and if one of them finds out about our meeting they will torture the information out of you whether there's a memory charm in place or not." "You do not possess the aura or the nature to be a member of Lunar Disciples." "That requires an ability to kill and the special abilities that Lunar Disciples look for in their recruit." "As must as I'd like for you to join and work with me that option is not even possible."

As I prepare to push the dagger into her throats Luna presses her lips to mine. I was shocked but pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss and kissing back with a passion. "I have always wanted to do that." Luna replied dreamily. "Now I guess you can kill me since it's your mission though why you would put mission before friendship is beyond me." "You have become no better than Voldemort killing anyone who is a threat to you while not even caring if they are friend or foe."

Her comment stunned me and I realized that what I was doing did not make me any better than Voldemort. "You are right Luna I can't believe I failed to see that before but I am no better than Voldemort but now what am I to do I can't go back to HQ without completing my mission." "I'm going to call the boss and tell him I just can't complete this mission and that I don't want to kill anymore." I say. "I can't believe I said that but something about Luna is just so damn persuasive not to mention she looks pretty damn hot in that navy blue skirt." He thinks to himself. "Communicario boss" I whisper quietly to my wand.

All of a sudden I hear a voice in my mind saying "what is it you want Agent Potter?" "I am a very busy person."

"Sorry to bother you sir but I cannot complete the mission to kill this reporter because she is an old friend of mine and I can't stand to lose another friend like the one I was responsible for." "I fear things would get really bad if I killed her and the world may not want to see what happens." I say quietly to my wand

"I see I understand that you don't want to be responsible for the death of another friend but that doesn't solve our problem of what she knows." "I guess the only thing we can do is hold her prisoner in our HQ." "She would have to stay forever or until the organization disbands however so you would probably be the only person she ever gets to see other than the boy who brings her food and the guards."

"That would be good I'll bring her in immediately." "Scarred one over and out" "Nox communicario" I whisper. "Now then Luna you are going to come with me as a prisoner." "We are going to keep you at HQ but that means being separated from your dad and having no contact with more than 3 or 4 people."

"Dad is dead he has been for a while now so that's not going to be a problem" Luna said in a voice that sounded like she didn't care that her father died. "I will go with you and be a prisoner provided I get to be with you when you are not on missions." "I'd do anything just to be with you Harry." Luna answered

"Very well then" I tell her and then I grab her arm and we apparate to a dark forest somewhere in Albania. "This is the place." I say and then we walk into the building.

"Hello there Mr. Potter, welcome back to HQ I expect that girl is the prisoner the boss told me about?" An old lady said

"Yes, she is the prisoner." I reply simply

"Follow me then." Old lady said and she led them down a long corridor and up a spiral staircase to a room with a bolt lock on the outside." "The boss had decided that you will be held up here in tallest tower." The old lady said and opened the door to reveal a spacious living area with a full bathroom, 2 bedrooms, a walk in closet full of clothes and a box full of snacks. "You will be given 3 meals a day but you must stay in here." "The guards will allow you to walk around under their supervision every couple of days." "There is a computer in the corner there with the internet but there is no way to send a message outside this place using it." "Now then I'll head back to my desk if that all settled."

"Well Luna I guess this is going to be your home for a good long time." "I didn't expect the boss to provide such a well furnished house nor did I expect that he would put you in my living quarters." I replied laughing

"I will be living with you in this place?" "That's wonderful I can't wait we are going to be roomies! " Luna replied happily

"I guess so but you got your wish and now we will be together a lot." When I'm not on a mission I'm up here on that computer playing games." "You haven't seen a muggle computer before have you?" I ask

"No, I haven't so you will have to show me then." "This ought to be fun so let see how well you catch on." "This little button here turns it on." "It usually takes a couple minutes for the computer to start up." When this screen pops up just the button marked enter and it will let you into the computer." This is called the desktop and it is where you will find everything you want to use on this computer." "If you click the button called Start down in the corner here it brings up a list of programs on this computer." "Click on the one called games to see a list of muggle games that you can play." "I don't have the time to teach you to play them so you will have to figure them out on your own." "You understand?" I ask

"These things are weird but I guess I can mess with it since I won't have anything better to do." Luna replied

"About that kiss you gave me when we met at the interview was there anything meant by that or was it just desperate way to persuade me not to kill you?" I ask

"This a good answer to your question?" Luna said as she pressed her lips to mine once again.

"It sure is" I reply deepening the kiss and smiling. "Where did you learn to kiss like this Luna you are so wonderful."

"You're not too bad yourself Harry" She said smiling as we hold each other tight.

"This could be really tough to handle" I thought to myself "Living with a girl as attractive as Luna, not to mention the kissing is really a turn on and things might just go a little farther than I had planned.


	3. Enter Sano

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter of course

A/N: I think I have figured out how to use FFN system and I do run all my stories through spell check but occasionally my grammar gets a bit wacky and MS Word 2007 doesn't exactly catch some of those grammatical errors so please if you see spelling errors let me know. Also if you area beta then I would greatly appreciate if you would beta my stories for me.

This chapter is dedicated to Fibinaci as he was the first person to give me a review on FFN.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few days went by normally, I was in and out during missions then I would come home and talk with Luna for a bit until eventually going to bed. We hadn't kissed at all since the last time and I wasn't totally comfortable living in the same house as Luna. She did make us all kinds of unique foods and I cooked a few muggle dishes that I knew how to make. Most of the time I had to pretend to like Luna's cooking so as not to hurt her feelings. She really seemed to love all my muggle dishes like Macaroni and Cheese and what quickly became her favorite food Ramen Noodles.

"Wow, I didn't know muggles could make such good food and generally pretty fast without using magic." "This Ramen is amazing that the creator must have been a wizard or something." "I could just eat and eat and eat this stuff until I'm as fat as a blibbering babbler and they are quite large." Luna said happily

"Well you aren't going to gain much weight off Ramen as there isn't really much to it accept some noodles and a bit of seasoning." "You look really good right now so I doubt you could even put on a lot of weight." I reply

"Is that a line Harry Potter?" "I just might bite on it." Luna replied

"Oh really, then maybe it is a line" I say moving closer to her. I press my lips to hers and she moves closer to me deepening the kiss and then our tongues intertwine and we break apart. "You're as amazing as ever Luna." "I've never kissed anyone like you."

"Well all you did is kiss Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley so you didn't really get much did you." Luna says

The memory of Ginny made me want to break down into tears but once again I block the memory out of my mind using Occlumency. "I should have been mad at her for bringing it up but for some reason when I look at her all my anger just melts away." I thought to myself. I just laughed and said "Good point your kisses aren't near as wet as Cho because she was almost always crying." "Well unfortunately I am being summoned by the boss most likely for a new mission so I will be gone for a bit most likely." "See you later Luna"

"Goodbye Harry, please come back to me soon." Luna replied and she watched me walk out the door.

"You wanted to see me boss?" I said

"Ah, yes Harry glad you could make it." "I have been noticing that you have been a little less ruthless on your mission and your emotions are easily controlled so I have found you a partner." "This is your partner Sano." "I believe you know him as the person who found you and recruited you to join our organization." The boss said

"Hello again Sano, what made you decide to become my partner or were you assigned." I ask

"I have been watching you and I have noticed that ever since you lived with that Lovegood girl you have been increasingly cool tempered and not as murderous." "I decided that you needed a partner and since I have seen your improvement in those areas I agreed to be you partner." "That basically means I'll be living with you and Luna and we will do all our missions together." Sano replied

"I see well it's a pleasure to meet you and it will be fun I think to work with you just let me tell Luna we have another guest and of course she will have to meet you." "She really is a unique and charming girl." I say and then I shake his hand and we walk out of the room.

Back in the house Luna and I were living in I walk in and see Luna sitting at the computer reading an online version of The Quibbler. "Hello Luna I am back, it wasn't a mission but I have some important news for you." I say

"Well lets here it then Harry and who is this friend of yours?" Luna asked

"That's what the news is, I have been assigned a partner for my missions and he is going to be living with us." I reply

"I wondered why that 3rd bedroom appeared it will be fun living with you." Luna replied with a bow.

"A very polite girl I can see why you like her." Sano replied "I probably won't be around much as I am in the upper echelon of the organization but I will be here to sleep and most likely to eat as well." "I have heard Harry is an amazing cook of muggle food and that your strange food is absolutely delicious Ms. Lovegood." "Oh forgive my lack of manners, my name is Sanosuke but you can call me Sano."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sano please just call me Luna we don't have to use formalities around here." Luna replied


	4. Dark Wizard: Muftwigeon

DISCLAIMER: Yet again I do not own Harry Potter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very well now Harry and I really do have a mission and it's our first one as a team so we will be off." Sano spoke up

"Come back soon, being alone is really not fun once you have experienced friends." Luna replied.

Sano and I walk out the door to the apparition room and Sano is briefing me on the current mission. "A wizard known as Muftwidgeon is attempting to duplicate Voldemort's moves and make himself a powerful dark wizard." "You know a lot about Voldemort so I figure you understand how to destroy and prevent Horcruxes from being made." "His first target is a Ron Weasley who I'm sure you know as he was one of those who hunted the Horcuxes with you." "Eventually he plans to make a Horcrux using you because of the significance your death would bring." Sano replied

"Trying to kill me was Voldemort's downfall as he turned me into one of his Horcruxes when he attempted it." "I gained a lot of Voldemort's powers and abilities and Voldemort could not kill me unless he killed himself." "I got lucky that instead of dying the part of Voldemort's soul that was inside me died and I was very much left alive after a strange dream like conversation with Professor Dumbledore." "How many horcruxes has he made and how many does he plan to make?" I ask

"As of now he has made 3 horcruxes and he will probably make as many as possible." "We don't have a clue how many he will go." Sano replied

"Well Voldemort planned to make 6 Horcruxes and by accident he made me his 7th horcrux because he had torn his soul so much that it became unstable." "I doubt if he knows how to make Horcruxes he will push himself past that limit." "The problem is what he turns into Horcruxes makes a difference because Voldemort's horcruxes were items that were of significance to him and were all one of a kind, unique items." "You will have to tell me all you know about the background of this guy and leave no small detail out." I reply

"Ok, from what our spies have gathered he is a former servant of Voldemort and apparently he was born in the same Orphanage as Riddle was." "He was a very quiet and shy boy then and then he was sent off to Hogwarts." "He was a master student and a member of Slytherin house." "His closest friends happened to have been Lucius Malfoy and a few others who were known death eaters." "It's safe to say he knows a bit about what he's doing and if what you say is true then he will not come after you." "He spent most of his time at Hogwarts reading about legendary wizarding weapons." "It's safe to say he tracks them down and turns them into Horcruxes." "I think he has Excalibur a weapon that Merlin gave to King Arthur according to muggle stories." "I also believe he has the Elder Wand." "We will have to look at books to see other wizarding weapons but no doubt he will try to track them down." Sano finished.

"I know for a fact he does not possess the Elder Wand for I have the Elder Wand which recognizes me as its master and of course he hasn't overpowered me and taken it so he definitely can't possess it." "Let's go to the library and look at possible wizarding weapons." "We can also ask Luna because I am sure she knows of some mythical weapons that have been talked about in wizarding legend." I reply

"How would Luna know all this?" Sano asked

"Her father owns that magazine The Quibbler and he's always publishing stories that have no truth to him and most of the time they are about some creature whether mythical or just made up." "His daughter Luna is quite a lot like him and knows a lot about what her father writes so it's only logical that she might know something about it." I reply

"I see in which case we should make a list of possible weapons." Sano replied

"I think he would go after Elder Wand, Excalibur, Voldemort's wand, Sword of Gryffindor, The Dragon Mace, and Abyssal Whip." Those are the most well known weapons although seeing as I possess 2 of those and know where the a 3rd one is we should be able to prevent him." "I possess the Elder Wand and Voldemort's wand." "I also know that goblin by the name of Griphook has possession of the Sword of Gryffindor because he took it from me whilst we were hunting horcruxes." "The Dragon Mace and Abyssal Whip I know nothing about save for their names so we must research those." I reply

"Muftwidgeon possesses Excalibur, Dragon Mace, Abyssal Whip and Gryffindor's sword according to our spies." "I don't know how many of those actually have been turned into horcruxes but at least it's a start." "I think Muftwidgeon is hiding out in a secluded Albanian forest though finding it is like finding a needle in a haystack." That's probably our best opportunity of beating him is to get in there and either destroy or keep those weapons safe."

"Let's ask Luna about it because she has been to Albania while hunting Crumpled Horn Snorkacks and Fluggies." "Don't even ask what those are because I doubt they are real." We head back to the tower where Luna was staying and walk inside.

"Back already Harry and Sano, you must have finished quickly." Luna smiled

"Actually we are here to get a little information concerning our current mission." "I was wondering that since you have been to Albania have you noticed any dark magic radiating in any forests there." "Also have you seen or met anyone by the name of Muftwidgeon in your travels?" I ask

"Actually I did meet a guy named Muftwidgeon he constantly talked about how amazing Voldemort was." "He was kind of creepy so I just walked away from him and ignored him." "I think he probably hangs out around a little coffee shop in a little Albanian village." Luna replied

"Thank you Luna we will be heading out there immediately." Sano mentioned. We head out to the apparition room and apparate to Albania."


	5. Muftwidgeon Defeated?

We find that there is only one coffee shop in Albania Village and we stake out the place watching for him. "I see him I think" Harry spoke up suddenly

"Yah, that's him lets follow him." Sano replied and we started quietly tracking Muftwidgeon. He tries to erase his trail and make sure no one finds him but Lunar Disciples are the best trackers around and they continued to follow him deep into the Forest of Dean. Eventually Muftwidgeon pulls a branch on a nearby tree and a door magically appears which he walks through and then the door vanishes. "At least we know where his HQ is and it must be underground." "I don't think we should try the front door because if we aren't him it might set of security." "We wait until he leaves at which time the door will open up and under a disillusionment charm we can sneak in." Sano replies

"I would prefer to use my invisibility cape and that sounds like a good idea." "Does he know anything about muggle security systems?" A few of those can be quite tricky." I ask

"Apparently he studied security at some muggle college called MIT." "They say he was a brilliant student when it came to computerized security which I will assume means muggle security," "He also excelled at magical security as well involving spells that most people have never seen." Sano replied

"If he excelled at MIT then he would have a security system that would even beat the American Government." "We are going to need some special muggle tools to get through this." "We just have to be very careful." "I have seen enough muggle spy movies to be able to get us through safely I think." I reply

"Wonderful we are relying on muggle movies to break muggle security I don't like this much but we have no choice I guess." "Now is our chance let's go." We sneak inside the base just as the door closes and look around. "Well is this anything like muggle security bases?" Sano asked

"Yes, it actually looks similar to a muggle base from a James Bond movie."

"James Bond?" Sano asked

"He is a famous spy movie character." I reply and then we start slowly creeping along the wall. Mission Impossible theme starts playing

"Keep an eye on the floor and watch for tiles that look a bit out of place because some of them may contain switches that will set of muggle traps." "Lumos" I whisper to my wand hoping to shine a little light on out situation. "Here ones of those tiles now see how it looks different from the other stand back and watch what happens when you trip one." I say and I toss a knife onto the tile. The walls open up and arrows start flying out in the area the trap was tripped.

"Oh, that would really hurt even if you a wizard." "Right then let's be careful." Sano reply nervously. "What are those lights shooting across the hall there and can we just walk through them?"

"Careful those are trip lasers you walk through that light and who knows how many booby traps will go off along with the alarm that will sound." I reply

"Well how do we get through?" Sano replied

"Well I came prepared to fight muggle security technology with muggle weapons so I can easily get us through this. Now stand back!" I pull out an EMP (Electro-Magnetic-Pulse) grenade and throw it into the middle of the light careful not to hit any of them. It goes off with a small crack and lasers disappear. "Hurry because the effect is temporarily." We run through the lasers and safely cross to the other side.

"Where did you get those, aren't they muggle military weapons? What did you do break into their armory?" Sano asked

"No, Sano I just happened to ask the muggle military for some equipment to fight muggle security that was set up by a mad wizard bent on ruling the world" I say sarcastically "Don't complain it's got us this far hasn't it I mean neither of us could have bypassed that security system."

"Fine but if the muggle military starts attacking us we all know who gets the blame." Sano said. "What's the next bit of security? Never mind I know it's some kind of security alarm spell and there's a couple other spells in effect here as well. I think we have an alarm charm and a bat bogey hex that triggers when the alarm is set off. There's also a full body bind charm that will go off."

"How do you know all this Sano, spells aren't really detectable are they?" I ask

"I was accepted as a Lunar Disciple because of my ability to use my 6th sense to detect spells that are at work. This guy is very inexperienced with security charms because I could easily tell exactly what spells were in effect. I used to work for the Ministry of Magic tracking and defusing spells. I know of a pretty easy way to disarm but you have to know the right spells and what counters them. _Muffliato Alarmia_ This should defuse the alarm charm. _Counterio Batty Bogey _This takes care of the bat bogey hex and now the counter curse for the body bind curse. _Debind bodio _This takes care of the full body bind spell that was in effect and now they are all gone."

"Amazing Sano, we are a pretty good team then because I would never have been able to do that." Harry said

"Yah, well if you weren't crazy enough to break into a muggle arms stash and steal their weapons as well as knowing how they work we wouldn't be this far so you have done your share of the work I guess." Sano replied

"You make me sound like a common criminal Sano. Now let's see what else Muftwidgeon has set in store for us." At that moment a camera stared right at us and an alarm started going off. A pair of turrets hanging from the roof started firing so we hastily dive behind a stack of boxes and wait for the alarm to stop. "Well now what Sano, those turrets are deadly though thy only fire when the alarm is set off so we need to make sure the camera doesn't spot us."

"Why not just turn invisible and sneak by? That would easily solve our problem." Sano suggested

"There's no guarantee that those cameras won't go off even while invisible because they could detect body heat or motion. I don't know what option we have other then blowing them up." Harry replied

"_Reducto"_ Sano yelled suddenly and both the turrets were blown to pieces. Another reducto curse and the camera ended up broken as well. We hastily run by only to see a room full of armed guards and a few more on patrol coming towards us. Ducking into a nearby room we stay very quiet and watch the guards. "There's too many of them, can you blow them all up with some high powered muggle weapon Harry?" Sano asked

"I don't really want to kill anymore then I have too so isn't there any other way to sneak by them?" I ask

"Why don't we stun to of them and take their uniforms and sneak around in it." "As long as we stay quiet and don't let them see our faces we should be fine." Sano suggested

"That's a good idea those 2 guards on patrol should be able to help us if we can quietly stun them. It's too bad we have no Polyjuice Potion or it would be even easier to disguise ourselves." I reply

"I happen to carry some on me coincidently so we stun them and take their hairs and turn into them. Then we just avoid speech." Sano said while laughing quietly. They watch for those guards to come walking by the door and then both Harry and Sano say "_Impervius"_ and both guards fall softly to the ground. We hastily pull them into the room and add their hairs to our potion and we instantly turn into them. "This disguise will only last an hour so we had best be careful to hide again when it's about to wear off."

"Ok let's move" and together Harry and Sano walk through the corridor and down to the next room. The disguises happen to work really well and they were easily able to gain access to the treasure room where Muftwidgeon had hidden all his supposed horcruxes.

"Horcruxes can only be destroyed by a powerfully magical method which means simply smashing it and spells will prove useless. We need a weapon that can destroy horcruxes." Harry replied

"Harry are you that stupid, the Sword of Griffindor is right here in front of us, you of all people should have realized that." Sano said quickly "Just use it to destroy the others then we will try and find some means to destroy the sword."

"Good point" Harry picks up the sword and smashes the Dragon Mace, Abyssal Whip, and Excalibur. "Now I possess both Voldemort's wand and the elder wand so somehow we need to destroy the sword before Muftwidgeon gets back."

"Well there's Muftwidgeon now so let's see what he has to say Harry." Sano said

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Mr. Potter the boy who defeated Voldemort and I see you possess two of them items I have been looking for." Muftwidgeon says in a deep booming voice. It was obvious he was trying to hide his squeaky girlish voice

"You won't succeed Muftwidgeon as we have destroyed the Dragon Mace, Abyssal Whip and Excalibur. You won't get the Elder Wand or Voldemort's wand from me. It's fortunate you haven't turned the sword into a horcrux yet because it's one of the few things that can destroy horcruxes. You probably didn't know that though seeing as how greatly inferior you are to Voldemort. You will die here Muftwidgeon for the world has no place for wannabe dark wizard like you." Harry said dramtically

"Well said Mr. Potter however I do believe you are wrong. I will defeat you here and now and prove that I am truly greater then Voldemort and then the world will bow at my feet and tremble at the name Muftwidgeon!" _"Avada Kedavra"_ yelled Muftwidgeon but Harry with the reflexes born from his Quidage days dodges the jet of green light and responds with "_Expelliarmus" _and Muftwidgeon's wand was blasted out of his hand where Sano picked it up and pocketed it. Muftwidgeon quickly runs over to a control panel and pushes a big green button. A giant door opens up to reveal a huge mechanical monster walking towards them.

"Holy Shit" Sano said suddenly. "How do we defeat that thing, it's huge and has a very powerful shield charm cast on it." The metal appears to be a titanium/dragonoid alloy that is impervious to most spells."

"Well how do we destroy it if spells will not work on it and the metal is a titanium alloy meaning it would take nothing short of a nuclear missile to destroy the damn thing? It's got to be impossible to take down which means we are screwed." Harry replied

"What if we were to find the controls for the robot because obvious if Muftwidgeon isn't inside it then there's a chance it is being controlled from an outside source? If we destroy that source we should effectively freeze the robot or maybe even turn it against Muftwidgeon. The only problem we have is figure out where that might be and if it is really true. If there is someone inside piloting the thing then we are back to square one." Sano replied

"Anyone see where Muftwidgeon got too?" Harry asked

"I stunned him and threw him in that cage over there after you knocked his wand out of his hand. Sano replied

"Well then let's force him to tell us how to stop the robot. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't handle strict interrogation." Harry replied

We run over to Muftwidgeon and revive him. "Alright Muftwidgeon we need some answer and we want it now or Harry here might just have to chop off your fingers. We don't want to hurt you but if you don't cooperate we will have no other option." Sano said menacingly

"How do we stop your crazy robot or do we have to throw you in front of it and let it crush you?" Harry asked

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I will tell you the secret to stopping it lies with that keypad there. If you go through the door that opens there then you would be able to find the guy controlling the machine and be able to stop him." Muftwidgeon replied

"Walk" Sano says while pointing a wand at Muftwidgeon's back. "You are going to open the door for us and disable all security. Tell your man to stand down as well because if he tried anything you can say goodbye to the world Muftwidgeon."

"Ok" Muftwidgeon opens the wall and we see this guy sitting at a huge control panel. "Stand down and stop the robot." Muftwidgeon yells in a commanding voice.

"Alright now smash that machine Harry, so it can never again cause problems." Sano said

"What am I supposed to smash it with its not like I carry a hammer or anything on me." Harry replied.

"You're a wizard Harry, you can smash it easily." Sano replied

"Oh, right… um… _Reducto_" Harry yelled and the control panel blew to pieces.

"Is your brain working Harry? Nevermind lets take Muftwidgeon to the prison and report our success to the boss." Sano spoke up

"Move Muftwidgeon or you will die." Harry said menacingly while pointing a wand at his back. "Can we apparate in here now Sano? I don't know if we can get out with the walls being made of the exact same material as that damn robot."

"Let's try" Sano replied and apparently they could because they found themselves in the apparition pad at their HQ. "This is Agent Sano and Agent Potter reporting in. We have successfully defeated and captured Muftwidgeon. We dropped him in the detention center and came right up here to report in."

"Good work Agents Sano and Potter, did Muftwidgeon cause you any trouble?" The boss asked

"He had a very high tech and expensive muggle security system as well as some protective spells. It was nothing we couldn't handle with a bit of our own muggle technology." Harry replied.

"Very good here is you Op Bonus of 75 Gallions for taking down Muftwidgeon and another 20 Gallions for leaving no casualties as well as 20 more Gallions for not violating the statute of privacy that protects us from muggles. Overall a very successful missions goo work agents. By the way agents there is a surprise waiting in your pad. It's a new partner that will replace Sano as he is being promoted to boss when I retire tomorrow. She has been training diligently to work with you and so I am granting her that opportunity." The boss finished

"That was an impressive haul 115 Gallions to split between the 2 of us. Amazing that you're getting such a huge promotion and it's sad we only got to work 1 mission together. I should have done things this way to begin with if I known we get bonuses for it. I wonder who this agent is that will be working with us from now on." Harry said excitedly

"I can't believe it myself but I will be giving you and that new partner of yours assignments so be ready because I know your abilities perfectly Potter." Sano said laughing. A few minutes later the walk into the room and see Luna sitting on the couch.


End file.
